The Spirit's Vengeance
by Azkadellio
Summary: While bored one day, Tori and her friends decide to use a ouija board to pass the time. While messing around, a vengeful spirit makes herself known, intent to get revenge on the person who killed her years ago. Rated T for language and non-violent character death.


**Random one-shot I thought up while watching the movie** _ **'Ouija'**_ **. I know this doesn't follow the movie, it was just a random idea that came up. Don't know how believable this is, but here we go.**

 **AU with character death. No Jori in this, but there is Brina, and Cabbie. Takes place after the show ended, and part way through** _ **'Sam & Cat'**_ **. You'll see what I mean.**

 **Sorry if the title doesn't make much sense. It's the best I could think of for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or the characters.**

 **Tori POV**

"Why are we doing this again?" My sister Trina asks as she, her boyfriend Beck, our friend Cat, her boyfriend Robbie, my best friend Andre, and myself, sit in a circle around the coffee table in the living room, a ouija board between us.

"You're the one who wanted to try this because you think the house is haunted." I point out as the pointer between us moves to the word 'yes' after Beck asked if there was someone in the house.

" _I'm_ not the one who went out and bought a freaking ouiji board though." Trina counters. "Will I ever be famous?" She asks the board. "Okay, who pushed it to 'no'?" She asks the rest of us with a glare when the pointer goes to the word, glaring at us as we laugh at her.

"Are you here to harm us?" Cat asks from beside me, chuckling at Trina.

"That's not a good sign." Andre says from my other side when the pointer doesn't move.

"Are you here to stop Trina from singing every day?" I ask jokingly, laughing when the pointer goes to 'yes'. "Wow, even the ghost doesn't like your singing." I say, trying to stop myself from laughing. I love my sister, but two cats fighting in a tin trash can on a hot day sound better than her singing.

"Stop laughing!" Trina yells at Beck, slapping him when he laughs louder.

"Okay okay. Back on track." I say, clearing my throat. "What is your name?" I ask, looking at the pointer.

"Jade, huh? I like this ghost already." Andre says with a playful chuckle when the pointer spells out the name. Instead of stopping at the four letters though, it keeps going, adding three others. "Oh. Jadelyn. My bad." He says, nodding.

"Any other questions?" Robbie asks, looking around at us.

"Uh. Oh. I know." Cat says, smiling. "Did you die in this house?" She asks, earning nods of approval from us.

"If she died in your room, I'm laughing." Trina says when the pointer points to 'yes'. "Did you die in Tori's room?" She asks with a chuckle.

"Did you die in Trina's room?" I ask when the pointer says 'no' to Trina's question. "Ha! You're room is haunted." I say, laughing, when it moves to 'yes'.

"Why are you here?" Beck asks, trying not to laugh at the look on Trina's face at the answer of the 'ghost' haunting our house.

"R. E. V. E. N. G. E." Robbie says, repeating the letters as the pointer moves to them. "Revenge? Revenge for what?" He asks, looking close to regretting it when the pointer starts to move again. "M. Y. D. E. A. T. H." He says slowly, paling at the letters. "I'd like to go home now." He says, sounding close to freaking out.

"No." A calm voice says from the kitchen behind us. "No one leaves." It says. Looking over, I see a beautiful woman with pale skin and dark brown hair. From what I can see, she has an eyebrow piercing, light colored eyes, and is dressed in a long, solid black dress with lace trim.

"Uh, who are you?" Trina asks, staring at the woman, a questioning look on her face.

"My name is Jadelyn." The woman, Jadelyn apparently, says with a calm tone, her face blank.

"Who killed you?" Andre asks, a hint of fear in his voice.

"The father of someone in this room." Jadelyn answers, standing still. After a moment of silence, she starts to make her way towards us. When she gets closer, I gasp when I see what looks like dried blood on her ankles. "I was sexually assaulted, and he stabbed me with a knife in the lung." She tells us, stopping a few feet in front of us.

"Oh, my God." I say, my hands moving to cover my mouth. "Do you know his name?" I ask, looking at her.

"Not a first name. Just a last." Jadelyn answers, looking at me. "You're last name is 'Vega'. And yours is 'Valentine', then 'Shapiro', 'Vega', 'Oliver', 'Harris'." She says, surprising us with her knowledge of our names.

"H-how do you know that?" Andre asks, staring wide-eyed at the woman before us.

"I have been watching you for the last two years." Jadelyn answers, starting to walk around us. "I knew a 'Valentine' when I was young. She was my best friend. She mourned for me when she heard the news." He says, stopping behind Cat. "You're mother is a good person." She tells the redhead, making Cat smile.

"Did you know members of all our families?" Beck asks, eyes slightly wide.

"No. Just the 'Valentines' and my murderer." Jadelyn answers, giving Beck an odd look.

"Uh, yeah. Question." Trina says, glaring at Jadelyn. "If you're some ghost, how did you get here? None of us cast a spell to see you." She says, chuckling.

"Myths about ghosts are not as real as you think. We are stronger than you wish to believe." Jadelyn answers. "You are with child." She points out, looking Trina in the eyes. "They will be healthy."

"You're pregnant?" I ask, turning my attention from Jadelyn to Trina.

"You're pregnant?" Beck asks, sounding more angry than shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She wishes to keep the child, not abort them as you would have her do." Jadelyn says, moving to Beck. "Your father, James Oliver, is my rapist. You share his eyes, nose, and hair." She says, stopping behind him.

"What? My father never lived in L.A. until seven years ago." Beck says, turning to glare at Jadelyn.

"You are incorrect." Jadelyn answers, standing still. "Twenty years ago, he lived in this house. I was his girlfriend, until he raped me and killed me because I refused to have sex with him." She says, her eyes sharp.

"You're wrong, you fucking bitch." Beck says, standing up.

"You do not deserve to be a father." Jadelyn says, not affected by Beck. "You will pay for your father's sins." She says simply.

"What about us?" Cat asks, confused.

"The rest of you shall live. I will not harm you unless you get in my way." Jadelyn answers.

"Not to sound rude or something, but if your problem is with Beck's dad, why kill Beck?" Andre asks, avoiding Beck's glare.

"Because Beck here does not deserve to live. He cheats on his girlfriend, and does not care for his child. James at least showed regret and raises his child with pride. Beck will not." Jadelyn answers, shifting her attention from Beck to Andre.

"You've been cheating on me?" Trina asks, glaring at Beck.

"What? No." Beck says, waving Trina off.

"Alyssa. Samantha. Veronica. You have slept with three women with those names in the last week alone." Jadelyn says, turning back to Beck. "In fact, when you leave here, you are planning on seducing a young woman named Carly from Seattle, who is here to visit her friend, the blonde Samantha Cat lives with." She says knowingly, her voice not changing.

"Wait. You slept with Sam?" Cat asks, staring at Beck.

"I suggest you all leave. I must deal with Beck now." Jadelyn says, glancing around at the rest of us.

"Fuck no." Beck demands, turning to glare at us.

"Why should we believe you about Beck? Just because you somehow knew Trina was pregnant doesn't prove anything." Robbie says, surprising us with his question.

"I do not care if you believe me. All that matters is my vengeance." Jadelyn answers, looking at Robbie. "You cannot fight me, Beck. You will fail." She says, looking back at Beck.

"I'm not afraid of a stupid bitch. I bet you're not even dead. Just fucking with us." Beck says smugly. "And I'll prove it." He says, swinging his arm forward to try to hit Jadelyn, surprising us when his fist goes through her. "What the fuck?" He asks, staring at her.

"Your time has come, Beck. You are not meant to live anymore." Jadelyn says, slowly pushing her hand into Beck's chest.

"Fuck this." Beck says, stepping back. "Fuck all of you." He says, grabbing his jacket and walking past Jadelyn to leave.

"I do not think so, Beck." Jade says, appearing in the doorway.

"Are you going to kill him?" Cat asks fearfully, tears in her eyes, as Jade pushes her hand through Beck's chest.

"Yes. Then I am gone." Jadelyn says simply, not looking away from Beck. "You cannot run now. Your heart is in my hand." She tells him, showing no emotion.

"Guys, help me." Beck says, showing worry when he tries to move but can't.

"After you said, and I quote, 'fuck all of you'?" Andre asks, staring at him. "Hell no. You not only disrespected us, you cheated on Trina, and when you found out she was pregnant, you looked like you were ready to beat her." He says, looking at the Canadian.

"Cat. Come on." Beck tries, his panic increasing.

"No." Cat says, cuddling into Robbie's side as Robbie holds her close, shaking his head at at Beck.

"Screw you Beck." Trina whispers, not looking at her boyfriend, or maybe ex now.

"Tori, come on." Beck says, looking to me. "We're friends.

"No, we're not." I say, getting up and moving to comfort my sister. "I don't know who you are, but you're not the Beck we thought you were." I say, pulling Trina close to me as she starts to cry, her hands over her stomach.

"Time is up, Beck." Jade says, looking at Beck as Beck's face contorts in pain. "You are a heartless person, so you lose your heart." She says a moment later, pulling her hand out of Beck's chest. When her hand is free, Beck drops to the ground, motionless.

"How do you know my child will be healthy?" Trina asks a moment later when Jadelyn walks by, heading for the stairs.

"Because you are surrounded by those who care. You are healthy, and you will raise them as a mother should." Jadelyn tells her, barely looking at her. "I will leave you all alone. Good day." Jadelyn says, nodding as she walks up the stairs, seeming to fade away.

 **One Year Later**

A year later, Trina and I enter our house, Trina holding her daughter, interestingly enough named Jadelyn Victoria Vega, after the ghost who informed us about Beck and myself for always being there for her, and me with the diaper bag and the bag of baby clothes we just bought. "Have you seen Jadelyn since that day?" Trina asked me as I set the bags down and she put Jadelyn, Jade for short, in her bassinet.

"No. You?" I ask, opening the bag of baby clothes to put them up in Trina's room.

"No. I thought I saw her when I brought Jade home that day, but there was nothing there. So I don't know if I did or not." Trina says, making sure baby Jade is sleeping comfortably.

"It was nice of you to name Jade after Jadelyn." I say, smiling at her.

"It's a good name, and she helped." Trina says, grabbing the baby blanket from the diaper bag. "I can't believe he slept with almost twenty other girls while he was with me." She says sadly, remembering all the girls who came up to her at Beck's funeral, admitting that they all slept with Beck in the five months she and Beck started dating.

"I don't know if it's a good thing or not that he didn't get any of them pregnant." I say, grabbing the clothes. "I'll be back. I'm going to put these away." I tell her, heading to the stairs.

"Okay. Grab the breast pump for me?" Trina asks, looking over her shoulder at me.

"Got it." I say, nodding. Heading upstairs, I head into Trina's room and start putting the clothes away in the dresser Trina emptied out for Jade and her clothes. As I put the last away and grab the breast pump from by Trina's bed, I stop when I hear a voice behind me.

"You are a good aunt." Jadelyn says, scaring me.

"You're back?" I ask, staring at her.

"I sense a dark presence. I am afraid Beck might have stuck around." Jadelyn tells me, her face emotionless as when I last saw her.

 **And that's the end of this. I don't know If I'll be writing a sequel or not. This was just a random thing that came up.**

 **For the first in a while, I went back to Beck hating. I don't know why I chose Beck as the target, to be honest. I was contemplating Robbie, but he didn't seem believable enough for what I had planned for Beck. I could've used an OC, Ryder, Steven, or someone else, but I went with members of the group. I didn't choose Andre because he seems too good a guy to me, and I like him too much to make him the bad guy, especially like I tend to do with Beck.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
